


The One Where Peter Becomes An Avenger

by Burt_Macklin_FBI_49



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burt_Macklin_FBI_49/pseuds/Burt_Macklin_FBI_49
Summary: 16-year-old Peter Parker's life becomes intertwined with the Avengers when Tony Stark offers him an actual internship. The Avengers may not know that the adorable nerdy teen Tony Stark took under his wing is Spider-Man, but he still slowly becomes the latest addition to their hectic family. Peter tries the best he can to balance his superhero life with his normal with mixed results. After all, it's hard to keep your alter ego a secret under the same roof as two (ex) Soviet assassins. Despite all else, Peter has a new major problem. Girls. Who is Gwen Stacy?





	1. Bumping into the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be the better version of "The Avenging Spider-Man". I wrote that story a while ago, but I got writer's block because I hated writing it. Don't worry, it's not going to be the same story as " The Avenging Spider-Man", only a few scenes will be the same. This story will be an AU where Civil War didn't happen and the Avengers sometimes live in the Tower. Yes, I did write the title in the Friends way of writing titles. All the actors will be the ones from the MCU, but some of the characters backstories will be from the Comics. As for Gwen, I imagine her as Emma Stone.  
> I do NOT own any of the Marvel characters.

Slowly and reluctantly, Peter opened his eyes and uncovered his face from the warmth and comfort brought to him by his Star Wars comforter. He blinked, closed his eyes, and then blinked again. Streaks of sunlight gleamed through the blinds and Peter gradually adapted to the light after being momentarily blinded. He sat up, dragged his feet off the bed, rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, stretched his arms above his head, and yawns. He watched his legs dangle above the floor, mentally debating whether or not to get out of bed. Despite his body's protests Peter got off his bed and glanced over at his digital alarm clock, that he constructed out of junk, but It's wasn't early as he suspected. It was almost time for school.

Peter stumbled over to the window, as his drowsiness had still not left him, opened the blinds ungracefully and was greeted with the radiant sun peaking above the skyscrapers, and a street filled with honking taxis and public buses below. It was a beautiful day, but Peter couldn't help but wonder what threat was going to be unearthed today, after all, crime never takes a break in New York City. Snapping out of his thoughts Peter groggily walked over to his bathroom and got ready for school.

Waking up in the morning is always a struggle for Peter. Between the sleep deprivation and sore muscles, he always wakes up wishing to stay home, wrapped up in his warm blankets, ready to hibernate like a bear. Last night he stopped five muggers, one rapist, and an attempted kidnapping, but only managed to slip into his room at 1:00 O'Clock. Although, that's really good considering that he did all that in a few hours, it's not ideal for a developing teenager's body, even if they're genetically enhanced. Anyways, he can only take so many punches before Aunt May starts getting suspicious. Usually, he blames the bruises and cuts on falling or being shoved into lockers, but he has a seeking suspicion that she's onto him.

So far, Peter has managed to (mostly) conceal his identity as Spider-Man for a year. He's pretty sure no one knows except Mr. Stark, Ned, and Happy, but lately, it's been getting harder and harder for Peter to keep his identity a secret. Recently, he's always tired and wounded, and some people are becoming suspicious. Peter's been sleeping in class, he's painted in bruises all over, and he always is walking through the school halls like a zombie. Thankfully, he can cover most of the bruises with oversized sweaters and large hoodies with science puns, but the facial bruises are a little harder to cover up and explain.

It has been a few months since the Vulture incident, and although Peter didn't accept Mr. Stark's offer about joining the Avengers he hasn't caught a break yet, crime doesn't sleep, and being the "little guy" isn't as easy as it sounds.

It's the first day of school after the winter break and after a whole vacation of web-slinging, Peter's ready to get back in the hang of things. If things go to plan, this new year will be great.

In the beginning of the school year, Peter's grades and attendance nosedived when he became focused on proving himself to Tony Stark. Now he knows better, that was unacceptable and he can't let being Spider-Man get in the way of his future. Peter knows that in order to be successful his sophomore year it will be necessary to stick to his plan, he can't afford to let he alter ego get in the way of things. His goal this year to arrive at school on time every day, skip class only when necessary, and to attempt his homework before patrolling the city. But everyone knows what happens with new year resolutions...

After getting dressed for school and shoving his suit at the bottom of his backpack, Peter wandered over to the kitchen for breakfast following the mouth-watering aroma coming from the kitchen. Aunt May was sitting at the Kitchen table with a stack of fluffy golden (premade) pancakes in front of her and was watching the television with a cup of coffee in her hand. As Peter focused on the screen he mentally gasped. Of course she would be watching a news broadcast about Spider-Man, good ol' Parker Luck. Peter couldn't help but sigh about his current predicament. He knew what was going to happen, his Aunt is probably going to strike up a conversation about Spider-Man which will end up horrendously awkward like every other conversation when his alter ego is mentioned, and because Peter is a scientist, not an actor, he will probably give his Aunt reasons to be more suspicious than she already is.

Pausing his mental conflict, Peter proceeded to walk "casually" into the kitchen. With a large smile, Peter placed a mountainous stack of pancakes on his plate and sat beside her.

"What an interesting character that one," Aunt May commented while looking at Peter with a skeptical eye. Peter gulped and shifted his gaze to the television, unable to maintain eye contact with his Aunt.

"Huh, Sp-Spider-Man? Yeah, he's interesting," he awkwardly blabbed while almost choking on a pancake.

"I don't think he's a menace like J.J.J. says, but I'm not sure how I feel about him parading around New York in a Halloween costume. What do you think of him, Peter?" May questioned while looking at him quizzically. Peter placed another pancake on his plate and begun to pour syrup on it as he thought of a decent response.

"Spider-Man's cool. I think he's a solid dude. Well, look at the time, I gotta go. May, don't forget I have robotics club after school today, so don't wait up!" Peter answered quickly then begun scarfing down the rest of his pancake.

"Okay bye Peter, love you."

"Love you too May."

He needed to get out of that kitchen as soon as possible. Peter loves his aunt, but the more she questions him the more likely he is to slip up.

_Solid dude, that's the best I could come up with, I'm hopeless._

Having a secret identity, no matter how cool it seems, is seriously the worst thing ever Peter concluded. He hates lying to May, but it's to keep her as safe and stress-free as possible. He knows May would probably have a heart attack if she found out, or she'd slap him... either one. Probably both.

 

* * *

 

Peter entered the school and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The hall was as lively as ever, packed with students chattering away to their friends about what they received on Christmas or where they vacationed, teachers roamed the halls, and the school morning show was broadcasted on the televisions throughout the halls. Hundreds of faces filled up the hall, but Peter couldn't help but look for the one face that wouldn't be there.

Liz Allen.

It was only just a crush, but it hurt all the same. It was his fault that Liz Allen was in Oregon, not in New York. Whether or not locking up her dad was the right thing to do, it ruined her life, and Peter didn't think he could ever shake off the guilt.

Lost in his thoughts Peter didn't even notice the hand of his best friend, Ned, draped over his shoulder until he directed him to their lockers. Peter Quickly put a smile on his face to disguise his emotions, no need to drag down Ned's mood as well.

"Hey man, how was your break?" Ned asked eagerly as he began to open his new locker.

Peter shrugged, "It was good. I've just been doing, you know, the...internship every day."

Ned turned around, eyes wide with curiosity. "Did you ever hang out with, uh, Mister Stark?"

Peter couldn't help but frown as he mulled over the question. He saved the plane, the shipment, and Happy's job as asset manager, so why haven't either of them taken the time to contact him?

With a sigh, Peter answered honestly, "No, he hasn't contacted me since the incident."

With a smile, Ned playfully punched Peter's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll call you some time."

Peter couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiastic attitude, even though he wasn't completely sure if Ned was right.

"Well, we should start heading over to our first period."

***

  
Later that day at lunch Peter sat at his usual table, but since Ned hadn't arrived yet he decided to scoot a seat closer towards Michelle. She had her nose buried in her book, oblivious to her surroundings, but something seemed different about her, Peter just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey loser, why are you staring?" asked Michelle without taking her eyes off the book.

"Wh-what, I wasn't staring, I was just... observing... like you always do," sputtered Peter lamely.

Michelle placed the book down and raised an eyebrow judgmentally, but Peter just gaped at her. Michelle's hair was straightened instead of her usual messy ponytail, her eyebrows were filled in, and her lips had a sheen of lipgloss. Peter couldn't believe how different she looked from the start of the school year.

"The longer you ogle me, the closer I will be to filing a restraining order against you. So, close your mouth you dweeb," threatened Michelle with an equally frightening glare and scowl plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry it's just, you look... different," confessed Peter as he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

Michelle's raised her eyebrow once again, "Peter, are you insinuating that my beauty is measured by the amount of makeup I wear? That my appearance isn't captivating unless I straighten my hair or wear makeup?"

"No, no! I just meant that you look pretty today! I'm not saying that you're not pretty other days, but you look very nice today!" rambled Peter, face red with embarrassment.

Michelle smirked, "I'm just kidding, no need to get so worked up about it."

Before Peter had a chance to make a fool out of himself again Ned came and plopped down on the seat beside him.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" asked Ned as he opened up his lunch box.

"Nothing," muttered Peter.

"Wait a second, Michelle never  engages in conversation," pointed out Ned.

"Your pal was lonely and felt the need to engage in a conversation with me even though I was clearly reading, which I'd like to get back to by the way," informed Michelle.

Peter groaned and laid his head on the table feeling embarrassed, wishing he could disappear. It wasn't his fault Michelle decided to get a makeover. What? He's a guy and he has eyes, of course, he's going to notice if she changes her appearance.

 

* * *

 

It was his last period of the day and Peter hated every minute of it. He was seated in his Ap Physics class bored as can be just listening to his teacher remind the students that the classroom rules and procedures have not changed for the second semester. Peter watched as the clock ticked down the seconds until school ended, eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. He tapped his pencil impatiently against the wooden desk as he listened to his Physics teacher drone on about the second semester's syllabus. After a few more minutes of listening to his teacher talk the bell finally gave a high pitched ring and Peter shot out the door like a rocket, speed walking through the crowd, then sliding down the handrail of the front steps. Right as he was about to exit the school grounds he bumped into another student sending their papers and materials in every which direction.

  
Peter quickly gathered all of their belongings and handed them to the student. As he looked up Peter began to gape for the second time that day. Infront of him stood a girl with blond hair with bangs in a short skin tight jean skirt, a black crop top, an olive green jacket, and black boots. She was absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and Peter momentarily lost the ability to speak.

  
"Where you off to in such a hurry?" asked the girl with a bemused expression.

"Oh, I-I was just on my way to my Aunts house, she needed me to come home quick," answered Peter awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for at least picking up my stuff, in this city, most people would either leave it on the ground or take the books. My names Gwen by the way."

"I'm P-Peter, Peter Parker."

"Well Peter, better not make your Aunt wait. I hope to see you around the school. Oh, and since I just transferred in this semester, maybe you could introduce me to your friends," suggested Gwen with a kind smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school," remarked Peter before continuing on his journey.

He continued in for a few blocks before slowing down, but as he walked Peter couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, Gwen. She was so pretty and friendly, but Peter quickly dismissed the idea of liking her, Liz Allen was still fresh in his mind. But even if he just wants to be friends with Gwen he couldn't believe how lame he must have seemed, too bad his confidence only works when he's Spiderman.

It's moments like these where Peter prefers being Spider-Man over Peter Parker. Yes, Pete may have a good life compared to others, but when you've been picked on and called names at school, swinging around as Spidey suddenly sounds superior. As Spider-Man Peter can be cocky, make jokes, and show off his superhuman strength. At school, Peter can't do any of those things since he could risk someone figuring out his alter ego. That means letting Flash bully Peter no matter how easily Peter could beat him.

Peter entered an empty alley, assessed his surrounding making sure there were no onlookers, then hastily changed into his suit. Quickly, he shoved all his clothes into his backpack then secured his bag on the brick wall beside a dumpster with his webs.

Peter patrolled the area as usual when a crash caught his attention.

"What do you got for me today New York?"

Just then, he looked down and saw a delivery truck swerving left and right, avoiding oncoming cars, with a trail of police cars following close behind it, sirens ablaze. The truck already ran over 2 police cars and was going to cause much more damage if he didn't stop it. The back hatch of the truck was open, two gunmen firing at will. Bullets were flying everywhere. Screams and shouts echoed through the lane.

"Alright, let's get to work."

Peter pushed himself off the edge of the building and fell down gracefully, shooting a web up last minute and swinging at full force towards one of the gunmen. His newly developed Spidey senses helping him dodge the array of oncoming bullets. He extended his legs outward and plunged them into the man's chest, sending him flying to the back of the truck. While swiftly dodging the second gunman's bullets he grabbed the gun and tossed it to the side, then threw a punch straight to his jaw, knocking the man out cold.

He crawled up to the front of the truck like a spider and began knocking on the side window until the driver opened up his window. Logically, Peter knew that he could probably just bang his fist on the window with enough force until it broke, but instead he did the first thing that came to mind. Not one of his brightest ideas, but then again when are Peter's ideas ever good?

"Knock, knock," Peter called out.

He knocked twice on the window, then popped his head up, and gestured a turning motion with his hand, hoping to get the driver to roll the window down.

Surprisingly, he did just that.

"Mister Criminal!" Peter shouted out, extending his hand into the window for a handshake. "Hey, the name is Spiderman. You can call me Web-Head, you can call me Amazing, just don't call me late for dinner. Get it?"

His reply was a fist flying towards his face, which Peter swiftly dodged, so Peter continued talking. Jokes on the fool who thinks he can shut up Spider-Man.

"Not a shaker?" Peter asked as he sat awkwardly on the roof of the car.

"Are you a hugger?" he questioned trying to distract the man.

"I AM A KILLER!" The criminal roared out in rage as he grabbed a machine gun from the passenger seat and begun shooting it wildly.

"Woah, Okay!" Peter shouted as he begun dodging the bullets.

"You have a problem with your gun? Let me help you out with that," Peter taunted, webbing the gun away from the mans grasp.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, could you please slow down your vehicle. I don't know if you're aware, but you're far above the legal speed limit."

The driver pulled out another gun and shot at Spider-man and fumed, "What are you, some kind of comedian?!"

Peter swiftly jumped up onto the top of the truck and avoided all the bullets ricocheting passed him. Then he webbed the gun to a lamppost and watched with satisfaction as it shot out of the driver's hand and out the window.

Peter peered back into the window upside-down, "I dunno, I'd like to think of myself as one, I've been practicing my witty one-liners, I'll see where I go with it," he joked loudly so that wind roaring past didn't drain out his voice. Looking onto the road Peter noticed the truck was still accelerating towards an open crosswalk, people were running out of the way, but not fast enough.

He looked back to the steering wheel of the truck and exclaimed, "Woah, this is bad, lemme steer!"

With that, Peter webbed the far side of the wheel and pulled. Turning the whole vehicle left just before the crosswalk, crashing it into a street lamp. As the airbags shot out, Peter jumped off the truck to see police swerving to a stop, stepping out of the car, guns pulled out and at the ready. The press was coming in behind them, cameras out and pointing to the reporters, mics in hand. Bystanders rushed towards the truck too, snapping pictures of 'Spider-Man', yelling the name of his alter ego and asking questions.

Peter quickly swung away before he could answer any of their questions and landed on the desolate roof of a nearby building. Right before he could catch his breath Peter heard a loud explosion.

_Wow, I just can't seem to catch a break now, can I?_

  
As he made my way over to where he heard the blast Peter saw Molten Man blowing up cars.

"Great, this is Hells Kitchen I'm probably going to get kicked out of here by my old pal Daredevil," Peter mumbled to himself.

"Hey Golden Boy, miss me?" he taunted.

Peter knew it wasn't the brightest idea once Molten Man started lunging at him, his hands are metal and extremely hot. He supposed today was going to be filled with bad ideas because they're the only type his brain was making. Peter thanked God for his enhanced speed and flexibility because he was able to block the attack with ease. Without his powers, he would have been barbecued street pizza. Have you seen his hands? They'd make a huge impression.

_I need to think quick, I can't touch him without getting burned so how can I hurt him?_

_My_ _webbing is fire resistant now, so maybe I could wrap it around my hands for extra protection._

After acting on his thought, his hands were wrapped in webbing like boxing gloves and Peter was ready to fight.

"Too slow, Golden Boy, me on the other hand? I float like a butterfly, I sting like a bee..." Peter taunted while dodging the punched Molten Man was sending his way then gracefully did a backflip to dodge the kick.

"Well more like float like a spider, sting like a spider," he said as he popped up a sewer cap and hit him with all the force he could muster. Peter needed a backup plan and quick since the more he fought him the more energy he expended, so If he doesn't do something quick he'll pass out from heat exhaustion or die from a heat stroke.

"Arghhh!" he yelped as Peter whacked him again with the sewer cap.

"Which is odd, because of the fact that spiders neither float nor sting," he blurted out while opening a fire hydrant and spraying him all over with water.

"Stop it!" he yelled in anguish.

Peter took the shot while he was momentarily down to web him up from head to toe.

Sure enough, the police were already in the area securing Molten Man and one police officer shouted, "Thanks, Spidey!" and Peter just saluted him then swung to a nearby rooftop.

The fight was intense and Peter felt like he'd collapse from exhaustion. The sun was going down and he was no doubt going to get a panicked phone call from May wondering where he was, but Peter didn't have the energy to move at the moment.

Right as Peter was going to attempt standing up Daredevil came into view. He stood about two feet in front of him and had his arms crossed threateningly, but didn't say a word.

"D-Daredevil, is that you? Sorry I didn't recognize you at first. lemme guess new horns?" Peter asked jokingly as he backed up a step in fear.

The man opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Peter, Incoming call, Tony Stark," informed Karen.

"No, don't accept! Karen, tell him to call me back," stressed Peter.

"Accepting call."

_"Mr. Parker..."_


	2. Sensei

_"Mr. Parker, I have to say that I'm impressed. Earlier I was watching the news and witnessed you handling those situations like a pro and felt proud of my little spiderling. I know I haven't contacted you for a while, but I had my hands full," informed Tony Stark._

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, but I'm kinda in the middle of something."

_"Can you not interrupt me when I'm trying to congratulate you. God, what is wrong with this generation. Hear me out, I'm going to offer you a once in a lifetime position as, drum roll please, Tony Stark's very own intern."_

Peter's jaw dropped and as he tried to come up with a suitable response his mind went completely blank. He must not have responded for a while because Stark interrupted his silence.

_"Well, what do you say?" Tony asked, voice laced with curiosity._

"I don't know what to say, that's amazing. Would we be doing actual science, or would it be a cover story for more superheroing?" Peter asked feeling his voice grow small with uncertainty.

_"Of course, what did you think we would be doing? This will be an actual internship, coffee runs and all."_

"Mr. Stark this is the coolest thing that's like ever happened to me, but can we talk later?" Peter questioned as he played nervously with his gloves.

_"Why? I expected you to be yapping my ear off over this, your silence is disconcerting."_

"I'm on a roof with Daredevil," revealed Peter anxiously.

_"Well, in that case, I'll get back to you later. I'll drop by your apartment sometime to give your aunt hottie the information for the internship. Let me know if you need help. Ciao!"_

Peter looked forward and Daredevil was in the exact same stance as he had been when the phone call started. The man was like a statue, resembling an angry gargoyle with a threatening expression permanently imprinted on his face. Slowly Peter backed up hoping that if he swung away hed avoid the confrontation with the horned vigilante, but it seemed Daredevil predicted this and spoke up," Why are you doing this Peter?"

"Who's Peter," he stuttered nervously.

The man smirked, "I have enhanced hearing, I heard your entire conversation with Stark."

Peters' eyes grew wide, "Not cool man, that's an invasion of my privacy! I will neither confirm nor deny that my name is Peter, I don't want to continue this conversation without a lawyer present."

The masked man had the audacity to laugh at the statement and Peter felt his blood run cold. If he heard that his name was Peter then he also heard that his last name was Parker. This man may also be a vigilante fighting for the same thing, but he's heard of how the Devil of Hells Kitchen employs excessive amounts of force on criminals sending them to hospitals with extreme traumas. The bottom line was Peter didn't know whether or not he could trust this man to keep his identity a secret, and that was extremely problematic.

"Kid, I can hear your heart racing from all the way over here, calm down. I know you're worried about your secret identity, but you can trust me to never reveal it to anyone," assured Daredevil.

"But how can I trust you?" probed Peter.

"Why do you think I 'm wearing this mask? And don't say 'because it's fashionable', I've heard you're cheeky. I wear this mask because I have people close to me that I need to protect, and I know it's the same for you," explained Daredevil.

"I didn't think you'd understand," mumbled Peter.

"What, didn't think I had loved ones?" inquired the Devil of Hells Kitchen.

"No, no! It's just that I always imagined that you were like Batman or something," blurted out Peter.

"What?"

"Well you know, Batman's all like I'm a sad orphan who thrives in the darkness, and social interactions put my loved ones in danger so it's better to lie to them and not spend as much time with them. I assumed that was what you were like, maybe give or take a few of the things I mentioned," Peter rambled on.

"Well, when you put it like that I suppose you're not that wrong."

"Woah, I just profiled DareDevil and was right!" exclaimed Peter, then awkwardly scratched his neck due to the outburst.

"How old are you?"

"20," answered Peter as convincingly as possible, which was very unconvincing due to the natural pitch of his voice.

"Right, and I'm Oprah," he responded sarcastically.

"I'm 16," Peter mumbled.

"Could you speak up, I could have sworn you said 16!?"

"What, my age doesn't matter," defended Peter.

"You're wrong, it does," Daredevil Objected.

"I'm old enough."

"Old enough for what? Old enough to get yourself killed doing something that no child should be involved in," he said while walking closer to him in a threatening stance.

"No, I'm old enough to help, to do the right thing. I don't get paid, I'm not popular, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm helping the people in this city out. Even when they don't want my help and call me a menace, I'll still help," Peter stated seriously.

Daredevil was baffled by the seriousness of his statement. He always assumed Spider-Man was an inexperienced clown fighting crime for the adrenalin rush or because he wanted to become a popular hero and join in on the Avenger's fame. Every time he met him or 'saw' him before he would be joking the entire fight, refusing to stop talking. But now he could see how it wasn't arrogance, it's how a child copes with the horrors he experiences in the dangerous situations he sacrificially puts himself in every night.

"Good answer, follow me," Daredevil said bluntly.

Peter was confused but he had enough sense to know not to question the other man.

Trailing close behind, Peter followed Daredevil to the location and soon stood outside of what looked to be an old gym.

"Come on."

Inside, Peter continued to walk until he reached a boxing ring and Daredevil tossed him some boxing gloves. To say Peter was confused would be an understatement. He began thinking a mile-a-minute pondering why he was in the gym.

_Did he want to beat me up in a controlled environment?_

As he continued to over think his current situation a familiar tingle developed on the base of his skull and Peter ducked.

"What the hell! You take me to some old boxing ring to beat me up, I don't have time for this." Peter yelled while glaring at the man in front of him, well aware of the fact that he can't see him glare since due to the mask over my face.

The man chuckled then proceeded to smirk. "I'm here to teach you how to fight, you rely on your powers too much. What are your powers exactly?" Daredevil asked in a serious tone.

"Super strength, I can stick to almost any surface, enhanced senses and recently I've developed some kind of danger sense," he blurted out without thinking.

"Mistake number one, never tell anyone your powers unless you can completely trust them. You just officially met me a few minutes ago and you just told me all your powers. Lucky for you, I'm on your side. To answer your question I'm going to train you." Daredevil said while throwing another punch.

"So you're going to train me, for how long?" Peter asked while dodging his fist then attempting at punching his face.

"Every other day until you can win in a fight against me without relying on your powers or unless I say otherwise. But then I'd call you. And yes, I'm aware of your new internship," Daredevil said while easily dodging Peter's sloppy punch. "Come on, let's get going, I don't like the idea of some kid fighting crime on the streets without any training."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to hear what you thought about the chapter. Feel free to share any ideas you have for my story or what you thought about the chapter, comments encourage me to write faster. Thanks for reading!


	3. Emergency Contact

Peter swung home sore as could be, and for once it wasn't because of a supervillain. Daredevil was a great teacher and Peter was a fast learner so they achieved a lot in a short period of time. Daredevil demonstrated how his weaknesses in the fighting were due to the fact that he was relying solely on his super strength and 'Spidey-senses' instead of learning to properly fight, which was entirely true. Peter knew that he just jumped into the crime-fighting business without any prior training relying on his newfound powers to keep himself unscathed, which he now realized was incredibly irresponsible.

By the time he got home May was laying on the couch watching Friends on Netflix, but she didn't yell at him or ground him because his late arrive since he had previously told her about Robotics Club. Peter grabbed takeout from the fridge and made a bee-line to his room. After devouring his food he collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was just like any other. He arrived at school, went to his classes, ate lunch with Ned while Michelle occasionally commented on their social life (or lack thereof), but then Ap Physics happened.

Ap physics was the one class that Peter didn't share with Ned, and despite the fact he had other friends from the decathlon team in his class, Peter wandered over to the empty table he sat at the previous day. The table was in the corner beside the window and Michelle's desk, but he didn't really mind being alone. Peter sat down and completed the introductory worksheet that he received as he entered the classroom in a few minutes, much faster than the teacher had anticipated, and begun working on new formulas for web fluid. It was 10 minutes into the class when a gentle knock came from the door. Peter perked his head up, peered in the direction of the knock, and watched as the teacher got up from his desk to open the door.

The door opened to reveal Gwen Stacy, the girl he had bumped into the previous day.

"Sorry I'm late, I just received my new schedule from guidance," informed Gwen, looking a little shy.

From across the room, Peter could definitely tell that Gwen was on Flash's radar, he was practically drooling.

"That's all right, better to get switched now rather than later in the semester," assured the teacher as he handed her a few papers.

"You can sit next to..." the teacher began while he scanned the room for available seats.

"Peter," suggested Gwen with a smile on her face.

"Good choice, after all, he is one of Midtown's brightest students," boasted the teacher and Flash scowled.

Gwen made her way over to Peters desk with a smile plastered on her face and Peter felt his ears grow warm.

"Funny thing seeing you again stranger," joked Gwen as sat down.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were following me," responded Peter with a grin on his face.

Gwen giggled, but right as she was about to respond the teacher begun going over the worksheet, much to Peters dismay.

When the bell rung Peter walked with Gwen out to the car line where she said her father would be waiting.

"Well Peter, I'm glad I have a class with you, a least I have one friend in this school."

"Well, I-I'm happy to be your friend," Peter responded awkwardly as he played with the sleeves of his hoodie.

Suddenly a loud honk was blaring through the air, blasting into their ears, causing Peter to tightly press his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle out the sound which was amplified due to his enhanced senses.

"Gwen get over here, we have to go!" a police officer shouted out impatiently from the car.

"One second," Gwen shouted back.

"Is that your ride?" questioned Peter.

"Yeah that's my dad," responded Gwen with a sigh. "But he's not usually like that, he must be in a hurry."

"That's alright, he's a police officer, cut him some slack. He probably has something going on, this city is teeming with criminals after all," responded Peter.

"You're right, that's probably why he's impatient today, I suppose I'll have to talk to you later. Here's my phone number. Text me," Gwen with a smile said as she grabbed a sharpie out from her backpack and scribbled her phone number on his hand.

Peter waved goodbye and made his way back over to the school library with a goofy smile etched on his face. In the library, the rest of the decathlon team was already gathered and seemed to be getting ready to begin practicing.

"Glad you could make it loser," MJ remarked sarcastically, not even bothering to look up from her flashcards.

MJ quickly scanned through the flashcards a few more times then angled her chair away from Ned so he couldn’t see the answers and asked, “What is the powerhouse of the cell?”

“The mitochondria,” Peter answered, smiling confidently while Flash glared.

The questions kept coming and Peter answered the most, which irritated Flash. Halfway through practice, Peter's phone started blasting the song _Iron Man_ , Tony Stark's specialized ringtone. The team glared at Peter, but he sheepishly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Peter, today after school you're coming with me to the tower. Want me to send Happy to pick you up from practice early?" asked Mr. Stark._

"I'm in the middle of practice though. If it's really important then you can send Happy to pick me up," Peter responded in a hushed tone.

_"Don't worry about it, all I have to do is say it's for the internship and they'll let me pick you up. Side note, guess what I did? Rhetorical question, don't answer. When I was at your apartment earlier today I made your Aunt sign forms saying I was an emergency contact. How cool is that?"_

"What?! Why would you do that, and how did you get her to sign the forms?" asked Peter, dumbfounded.

_"I drugged her tea. Just kidding, I just used my charms. Don't worry about it. So kid, do you want me to pick you up now?" asked Mr. Stark._

"I'll just swing by later. I have to finish practice, they already want to kick me out," replied Peter.

_"Okay, bye kid," Mr.Stark said then hung up._

"Sorry guys, Stark internship," Peter commented sheepishly but the team just rolled their eyes at his comment. Last year he used the excuse so much that people didn't even believe it anymore, which sucked since Peter was always late.

Flash closed the book he was reading angrily then said, "Stop talking about the internship, you don't have it anymore."

"I just got... accepted again," argued Peter.

"Yeah sure, and I have a date with Black Widow tonight. You know, I bet you haven't even been in the same room as Tony Stark," retorted Flash with a smug expression plastered on his face.

The smile quickly dropped when he saw both Ned and MJ staring with shocked expressions at something behind Peter. Flash turned around and his jaw dropped. Peter spun around in his seat and was met with overwhelming confusion. Tony Stark was in Midtown High’s library and he was walking in Peter’s direction. Why the hell was he in Peter’s school? Mr. Stark didn't need him for anything important.

“Holy shit, that's Tony Stark,” Flash whispered in awe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the Avengers are going to meet Peter pretty soon :)


	4. Spies & Assassins Part 1

“Holy shit, that's Tony Stark,” Flash whispered in awe.

Peter swiveled back to the table and saw that everyone on the decathlon team had completely given up on practice. Ned glanced at him pointedly, as if accusing Peter that he had known the Mr. Stark would be showing up. Before Peter could give Ned the ‘why wouldn’t I tell you if I knew?’ look, there was a hand grasping his shoulder and shaking it.

“Peter!” Mr. Stark said. “Sorry for barging in on your practice.” He let go of Peter’s shoulder and strode to the other side of the table, directly across from Mr. Harrington. He didn’t seem genuinely apologetic, but then again, he never was. “But I decided that I needed to pick you up now.”

Mr. Stark turned back to Peter. “I was thinking we could discuss the terms of your internship over lunch.”

Before Peter’s brain could tell him not to speak, he blurted out, “Internship?”

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “Yes. The internship that you were accepted to the other day. Remember that? I don’t want you running off to some company like... Oscorp. You can do so much better than that.” He looked around the table.

"Well?”

“What?” Peter asked confused.

“Lunch."

Peter frowned, he did want to go, but he knew his decathlon team would get upset.

"Come on Pete, don't make me leave you. As you are well aware, I am a very busy man," Mr. Stark stated confidently as he started walking towards the library doors.

"You actually do know him," Flash whispered in awe.

_"I didn't know Tony Stark interacts with his interns," whispered someone behind Peter._

_"He doesn't."_

"Um, Mr. Harrington can I go?" asked Peter, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Just go Peter, you can't make a man like him wait," respond Mr. Harrington, still stunned that he just met Tony Stark.

Peter quickly grabbed his backpack off the floor and ran out the door, following Tony to the parking lot.

In the parking lot, there was a red Audi R8 taking up two parking spots in front of the building. Tony walked over to the driver's seat and got in, then Peter opened the right door of the Audi R8 and hopped in, plopping his heavy backpack onto the floor.

"So was there really a reason for you to pick me up from school?" Peter asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Such hostility towards the man who broke you out of that nerd fest. I expected a welcoming hug, not questioning," teased Tony.

"I appreciate it, Flash was getting on my nerves, but why did you pick me up?"

"Because we're taking a trip to my very own lab," informed Tony as he zoomed out of the parking lot at speeds that were most certainly over the speed limit.

Once they made it to the tower Tony had the secretary at the front desk, Kathy, make Peter an ID with access to all of the floors and even Tony's personal elevator. The secretary looked very appalled by the fact that Tony gave Peter, a teenager, basically an all-access pass Stark Tower, but it wasn't her job to question. After getting his ID finished, awkward picture and all, they headed to his personal lab.

Peter was astounded by the lab, it was every geek's dream. In parts, it was an organized mess that only Tony could manage, but it was magnificent none the less, and Peter felt extremely honored by being allowed to be in the lab. Everything that Peter's imagination could muster up could be found. Whether it be Iron Man suits, robots with artificial intelligence, or holograms, Mr. Stark's lab had it. Peter felt like he was in nerd heaven, and was dying to get his hands on everything.

"So want to help me repair an old suit?"

Peters' eyes grew wide, "Really, you'd let me touch one of your suits Mr. Stark?"

"I won't if you keep calling me Mr.Stark, call me Tony."

"Okay Mr.S-Tony," stuttered Peter.

Tony smiled, "Come on, lets science."

A few hours later Tony and Peter had successfully fixed the previously dysfunctional iron man armor. Peter's previously light grey Tshirt was now covered in soot and grease, and Tony's AC/DC shirt looked about the same. Grease smudges were visible on their faces and arms, they looked like a mess.

"What time is it?" asked Tony wiped off some grease from his forehead.

"It's 8," answered Peter.

"It's getting late, I have people coming over later, and I need to get you home. Wow, lots to do, so little time."

"Its fine, I can swing home," offered Peter.

"No, you cant, it's late and you haven't eaten," argued Tony.

"No, seriously, I could just stop by the bodega on my way home and order a sandwich."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Peter, just let me feed you."

"Okay, fine."

Tony smiled triumphantly, "Follow me to the kitchen, I'm going to make you the only meal I can cook properly."

In the kitchen, Peter sat on the island and watched The Force Awakens on a tablet while Tony was attempting to cook spaghetti.

"Peter, don't sit on the island," reprimanded Tony.

"But I always sit on countertops," argued Peter.

"Well, I bought that countertop, so get off," ordered Tony.

"Well, I bought that countertop, so get off," mocked Peter under his breath as he got off the island as slowly as possible.

"Peter doesn't make me drag you off, I know you're going as slow as humanly possible. I was once an irritating adolescent like you, so I know how things work," scolded Tony.

"Well, now I’ve seen it all. Did we just walk into the bizarro world?" questioned Clint.

"Yeah, I don't know whats going on," admitted Natasha.

"Oh, hey guys," greeted Tony as he turned around with a kiss the cook apron on.

Peter turned around to see who he was talking to and gasped. Two of the Avengers were standing a few feet away from him.

“Holy shit,” was all Peter could say as he gawked.

"Language," Tony reprimanded and Clint snickered.

"Guys, this is Peter, my intern," introduced Tony.

"Since when do you get interns?" questioned Clint.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "And since when do young interns get to personally know the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company?"

"If I wanted to get interrogated id contact Fury," sassed Tony.

"So what are doing here kid," questioned Clint in attempt to be friendly.

"Ugh, Mr.Stark picked me up from school so we could go to his lab and we fixed an old iron man suit together. He's making food cause we took longer than he thought and he didn't want to drop me off at my aunt's house on empty stomach, but I'm pretty sure that's just because he's scared of my Aunt May," blurted out Peter as fast as humanly possible without taking breaks to breathe.

"Maybe try that again, but slower," quipped Clint.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint," Basically Tony picked up Peter from school to go to his lab, but it got late so he decided to cook."

"Thanks for the summary Nat," replied Clint sarcastically.

"Guys, stop distracting me, the food is almost ready," scolded Tony, raising a wooden spoon as threateningly as possible for a wooden spoon.

Clint snickered, "Okay, momma Stark."

"No food for you Legolas. You can't come into my house and disrespect me like that," joked Tony.

As much as Peter loved hearing them bicker he just wanted to finish watching his movie on the television, but right as began walking towards the television his phone began blasting the classic violin screech from Psycho, Aunt May's ringtone, and he hesitantly answered the call.

"Hey Aunt May, whats up?" asked Peter nervously, aware that everyone was listening in on his conversation.

" _You know damn well what's up, Put Stark on the phone," responded May curtly._

Peter gulped, "Mr. Stark it's for you..."


	5. Spies & Assassins Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence, but I'll try my best to update AT LEAST once a week or once every other week for now on. One of the main reasons why I didn't update was because of writer's block, I just had no idea what to write. I have future chapters already written but i didn't know what to out in the current chapter. So ideas would be great, just let me know what you'd like to see happen in my story!

"Hey Aunt May, whats up?" asked Peter nervously. Everyone was listening in on his conversation and his aunt's tone wasn't exactly warm and welcoming, so Peter was beyond nervous.

_"You know damn well whats up, put Stark on the phone," responded May curtly._

Peter gulped, "Mr. Stark it's for you..."

"Kid, tell her I'm busy cooking you a nice warm meal," Tony suggested with an anxious chuckle.

_"Put me on speaker, I want both of you to hear what I have to say," ordered May._

"But Mr.Stark has company," whined Peter.

_"Well, then they can hear this too."_

Peter walked up next to Tony, put the call on speakerphone, and placed the phone on the countertop.

"Hey May, how are you doing! You know right now I'm making some spaghetti for dinner, its almost done."

 _"That's great Tony, but when did I authorize this little meetup?" questioned May_.

"When you signed those papers," mumbled Tony.

_"Well, last time I checked, that paper only allows you pick up him up and you promised to call whenever you picked him up from school," responded May with the slightest waver in her voice._

Tony sighed, "I'm sorry, the thought to even contact you slipped my mind, we were too busy making repairs. When I'm in the workshop I get in my own little world, I become oblivious to the time and everyone outside the lab. Turns out Peter's the same way."

_"Peter, I got so worried. I thought something had happened, you always answer my calls and texts. Your antics almost had me as panicked as I was the day of the fairy incident."_

At the mention of the fairy incident, Peter and Tony both looked at each other, frowned, then cast their gaze to their feet. Peter hated making his aunt worry more than anything in the world. Although she didn't know exactly what happened that day, Peter knew his disappearance caused her to be filled apprehension. His aunt sure knew how to guilt trip, someone, Peter felt awful.

From across the room, Natasha made a mental note to investigate the significance of the event later. From the way the two visibly responded to her statement she could tell there was a crucial piece of information they were keeping from his aunt. They both peered down in order to avoid meeting the gaze of other people, heads bowed momentarily. Their eyebrows arched outwards and their mouths quirked downward. Their body language screamed "guilty", but the reason why still escapes her.

"May it not happen again, once Peter is fed I will get him home," Tony guaranteed.

_"It better not happen again Tony, I'm trusting you on this. I just don't like the feeling of not knowing where he is after what happened to Ben I always get worried that something will happen to Peter," May admitted in a soft voice._

"Don't worry, I'll even drive him home myself."

_"Thank you, Tony."_

"No problem May," Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"Wow, and I thought you were scary in the morning without coffee, yikes! That woman even makes Pepper seem less frightening," Clint joked as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, she's not that bad," argued Peter.

Tony chuckled, "Kiddo he's right, your aunt makes me fear for my life."

"Whatever," Peter muttered under his breath.

"So how did you meet Tony?" questioned Natasha with an analytical gaze.

"Ugh, he came to my apartment to offer me a-"

"An internship," Tony blurted out before Peter could finish his statement.

Natasha just raised an eyebrow in response. She was aware that there was undisclosed information that they did not intend to reveal, but she was one of the most qualified spies on the planet, she could figure it out when it became imperative to know. Although at the moment she wasn't very interested in finding out the boy's secret, she couldn't get over the fact that a teenager was acquainted with Stark and that they actually enjoyed each others presence.

She could see how uncomfortable Peter looked, so to lighten the tension of the room Natasha asked, "So, Peter, what are some of your hobbies?"

"Well, I like biomechanics, engineering **,** chemistry, and biology. I like to build stuff, take them apart, and I like to take pictures. I'm quite good at photography, I'm thinking about getting a job as a photographer," Peter answered excitedly.

"But what about your internship?" questioned Tony.

Peter shrugged, "I could still do that, it is not like I'm going to get a job right away."

"Wow, so you're a brainiac like Tony, no wonder you guys get along. So Pete, are you first in your class?" asked Clint.

"No, my grades kinda dropped last quarter, I dropped to second," mumbled Peter.

"What, second?! Want me to call the principal, I could just explain your situation and I bet he'd negotiate your grades," suggested Tony.

"No, it's fine Mr.Stark! Honestly, it's my fault, I skipped Spanish one too many times," assured Peter.

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks and smirked. They both were astonished at Tony's behavior, who would have guessed Tony Stark could act parental.

 


	6. Flame Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retitled a few of my chapters, hope that's not confusing. It's 4 in the morning so forgive me if they're are gramtical errors or anything, but let me know if there are. Hope you like the chapter!

A few days had passed since Peter had met two of the Avengers, which had always been one of his lifelong dreams, and not a lot had happened since. After Tony convinced May that she would always be contacted prior to picking her nephew up, Peter just stopped petty crimes, went to school, hung out with Ned, nothing too out of ordinary in the life of Peter Parker. He was kind of disappointed by the fact that the last few days were so dull, he didn't even get a chance to speak to Gwen, or Michelle for that matter, strange.

Peter groaned when he felt the sunlight gleam in through the gaps of the curtains and hit his face. Surprisingly, Peter did not feel sleep deprived, a common occurrence due to his midnight escapades, but he still wanted to say in bed. He wrapped himself tighter in the warmth of his blankets and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to force himself to get up, it was a Saturday after all. Despite the appeal, Peter knew better than to stay in bed all day so he threw back the covers, stood up, and trudged his way over to the bathroom, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a horribly wrinkled captain America T-shirt, purple boxers (which may or may not have been on backward), and his hair was a frightful mess.

After freshening up, Peter sleepily shuffled out of the bathroom and made his way down the hall to the kitchen in search of much-needed coffee. Despite the extra sleep, his body was still groggy. He started a pot of coffee, but as he waited for it to finish brewing he stared at the digital clock and almost dropped his favorite Iron Man mug.

Presented on the microwave, in a bright green LED, was the time.

1:05 P.M.

He had slept nearly 13 hours.

A piercing notification ding broke Peter out of his trance. After setting down his mug, Peter looked around the family room and found his phone wedged in between the couch cushions. He had four missed calls and twenty text notifications engrossed majority were from Tony.

Peter wasn't sure why Tony was trying so hard to get in touch, but he assumed it was important so he called him back.

After a few rings, Tony answered, " _So you're not dead. I was under the impression that when I call you answer, but I guess your hero worship days are over."_

"What no, it's not like that Mr. Stark. I woke up like 5 minutes ago and my phone was on the couch, so I literally just grabbed my phone," Peter explained earnestly.

_Tony chuckled, "Don't worry about it kid, I was just playing with you."_

"Oh, right," Peter commented awkwardly.

_"Listen, how would you like to meet Dr. Richards?" asked Tony._

Peter gaped in disbelief, "Dr.Reed Richards?"

_"That's the one. You know Mr. Stretch, Mr. Fantastic, the man that for some reason is under the impression that he's smarter than me," Tony answered, annoyance evident in his voice._

"Of course I want to meet him, he's like the smartest person on the planet!"

_"Since I'm currently in a good mood, I'll disregard your last statement. But cool, I will pick you up in...five minutes," Tony informed right before he ended the call._

Five minutes?! Peter looked down and panicked, he was still in his boxers. He leaped over the couch and ran into his room, changing into a red and black flannel, dark wash jeans, and black converse. As if he couldn't look any more hipster, Peter grabbed a black beanie and plopped it on his head right as Mr. Stark opened the door. Apparently, someone left the door open, or Mr. Stark had the keys to his house. At the moment, Peter wasn't sure which he preferred.

"Well, you weren't joking about five minutes," Peter commented as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Ugh, what is that? Nevermind, don't tell me. Here, this is yours now," Tony said as he tossed Peter a brand new Stark phone that hadn't even been released to the public.

Peter inspected the phone and gasped, "Wow Mr. Stark, I don't know what to say."

Tony smirked, "I have an idea, thank you. But, that will have to wait, we have to go now. Chop chop spiderling."

During the car ride there Peter could not stop bouncing his leg, he was so excited.

Don't get him wrong, Tony was amazing, but Reed Richards dealt with an entirely different aspect of science than Tony did. He went to other worlds and experimented with technology from different galaxies, so Peter's excitement was more than justified.

Tony frowned, "I don't think I've ever seen you this twitchy before. Happy, was Peter this nervous when he met me?"

Happy smirked at Tony's antics, "No boss, he is definitely significantly more excited now."

Happy looked back at them from his mirror and smiled, this was probably the closest thing Tony would ever have to a son, but as adorable as the scene was, they were obnoxiously loud. Not wanting to deal with their sound, Happy rolled up the partition and played his music notably louder.

"Just when you thought you knew a guy, they go and stab you in the back. Next thing I know Captain America is going to be your favorite Avenger or something," Tony joked.

Peter's eyes widened comically, "Never Mr. Stark, you're super cool. You've been my favorite Avenger since like forever. But Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four deal with extraterrestrials, which is beyond spectacular."

"I agree, but It sounds like you would choose aliens over me."

"Never, mostly because you saved me once when I was like five. Do you remember?" Peter blurted out, cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

"Really?" Tony asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I went to your expo in Queens when those robots went crazy. Do you remember that night?"

"I do," Tony answered as he thought back to that dreadful night.

Peter chuckled, "I had an Iron Man mask on, I raised my hand, and–"

"–I said nice work kid," Tony interrupted.

"You remember?" Peter asked cheerfully. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop smiling. After all, it's not every day your lifelong idol remembers meeting you ten years prior.

Tony smiled at Peters enthusiasm, "Yeah kid, I remember. I guess you've always been reckless, you're like a trouble magnet."

Peter scoffed, "I'm not reckless, thank you very much."

Tony ended that argument with a single raised eyebrow, Peter could admit he does have a pension for finding himself in dangerous situations.

"Thanks for building my ego back up, nothing can lift my spirits more than remembering you as an adorable midget, dressed as me."

"I was five, of course I was a midget," Peter protested, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Keep telling yourself that Underoos. Hey, looks like we're about to arrive at the Baxter building," informed Tony.

"Finally, we've been on the road forever," exaggerated Peter.

Tony chuckled, "Next time I'll make sure to carry you bridal style and fly you there in my suit. Is that better?"

Peter shook his head in disgust, "No!"

"Okay, then don't complain," Tony jokingly scolded.

"I forgot to ask, what is the plan for today?"

"Well, you'll be accompanying me as my doe-eyed young intern who's in love with science. Won't be hard for you to act the part, you big nerd. Also, you may need to hang out with the Storm brat at some point, we possibly will talking about things Stretch wouldn't want you to hear," Tony stated confidently as he put on his sunglasses and placed his hand on the door.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Stark," Peter cheekily.

Tony put his hands up and groaned, "If you call me again I swear I'm going ban you from my building, that includes my lab."

"Sorry Tony," Peter responded with a smirk.

Once they arrived at their destination, the pair exited the car and made their way up to Reed Richard's lab. Peter couldn't help but nerd out internally, the lab was enormous and was packed with a vast amount of sophisticated technology. Tony smirked when he looked over at Peter, it was obvious that he could barely contain his excitement as they made their way towards Reed Richards.

"Hello, Tony. Who is this young man accompanying you today?" Dr. Richards questioned, curious as to why Tony Stark would bring along a teenager.

"I'm Peter Parker, Mr. Stark's intern. I have to say, this technology is spectacular, your lab is amazing. No offense Tony, but this is so much cooler than your lab, can I intern here too?"

Tony nudged Peter in the ribs then whispered, "Traitor."

"Well Mr. Parker, I wish I could offer you an internship, but I'm afraid it's far too dangerous for a civilian to work here, let alone a minor. In the past few months, the Fantastic Four has been required to deal with a magnitude of threats and It would be very irresponsible of me to allow you to work here," answered Reed Richards.

Just as Peter was about to respond a door was opened in obnoxiously loud manner and Johnny Storm came waltzing in.

"Hey, Reed and Bruce whose this stray nerd?"Johnny asked with a smirk, leaning casually against one of the machines. Tony just rolled his eyes and begun to engage in a conversation with Dr. Richards, shoeing Peter away, so Peter just glared at the youngest member of the Fantastic Four.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just an intelligent individual who enjoys science flame brain," quipped Peter as he walked over to Johnny, leaving Tony to talk to Reed.

"Whatever you say, but you're still a nerd. Don't think I didn't overhear you begging for an internship here," Johnny mocked.

"Yeah I did, is that a problem?" Peter asked with a challenging stare.

"Well, for starters being able to fight aliens has to be on your resume. And before you say anything, you can't science the aliens to death you have to actually fight the aliens and that requires muscles," Johnny replied flippantly.

"I can defend myself just fine, thank you very much," Peter argued then added, "I think I should go join Dr. Richards and Tony. The longer I stay here talking to you, the more valuable brain cells I'll lose."

Peter looked around the lab for Tony, he was getting tired of talking to Johnny but Tony appeared to be engrossed in a scientific conversation with Reed, Peter was slightly jealous.

The lab door opened and Susan Storm walked over to Johnny and Peter with a stern expression gracing her face. Susan put her hands on her hips and asked, "Johnny are you bothering this young man?"

"Sue I'm not, I promise. I'm just tellin' him he's not tough enough to intern here. Not in a mean way though," Johnny promised his sister with an innocence facade. Peter scoffed when he realized sue believed him.

"I've got my eye on you, Jonathan. Anyways, Johnny's right we all have super powers, right now it's best that civilians don't work in our main lab, we've had a very bad track record with safety. After all, we did give ourselves superpowers."

Peter shrugged, "That's alright, I already have a lot of work at Midtown and the Stark internship. I guess having a second internship would be overkill anyway."

Sue looked surprised then said, "That's such a good school, I wish Johnny attended it. Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm going to assist to Reed while you two socialize."

"Great," both teens mumbled.

"Also, you're welcome here anytime you want, just not in the lab of course. Make sure to stop by whenever there isn't an alien invasion or anything dangerous," added Sue before she walked off.

Unsure of what to say, Peter asked,"So what's it like being part of the Fantastic Four?"

"I get that question a lot. To be honest, its pretty incredible, I feel so free when I fly, it's so exhilarating. And almost every week I flame on and save the world from villains whether it be Mole Man, crazy aliens, or Dr. Doom," Johnny answered enthusiastically.

"Huh, so are you do you to take a break from saving the world for school. What if something goes down during school?" Peter asked. Based on his own experiences, he knew how anxious he felt at school when there was a villain outside. Peter would have to figure out what to prioritize, his education or the lives of the defensive citizens. Too often he'd have to make up a bogus excuse then run outside to face the threat. It's not too great for attendance.

Johnny shrugged, "Well since Sue demands I go to Glenville High School, a regular school, I'm stuck just being a normal student. I'm not allowed to use my powers at school unless absolutely necessary." Peter wished his life was that simple, his life would be so much easier if he didn't have to conceal his powers like Johnny.

Johnny looked over at the others and sighed. Tony, Reed, and Sue were all looking at some data on the main computer while running a test on another machine. "Looks like they're going to be working for a while. Would you like to play video games while we wait?" asked Johnny with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sure, why not," Peter answered then followed Johnny to his room.

Peter supposed he was too critical of Johnny when they first met because after talking for a while it became blatantly clear that he misjudged his character. Despite the fact Johnny risked his life on a daily basis to save others, Peter automatically assumed that Johnny was just some dumb, rich, blond who was only a superhero for popularity, but for once, Peter was pleasantly surprised to find out that he was completely and utterly wrong.

Regardless of their tragic introduction, Peter enjoyed hanging out with Johnny. Although Johnny seemed to be a little too cocky, he had the potential to be a good friend.

 

* * *

 

 

After 2 hours of playing video games, Peter received a text from Tony saying they were going to be leaving in a few. In Johnny's room they had been playing a variety of video games and due to Peter's 'Spidey Sense' he was able to beat Johnny most of the time which would cause Johnny to protest the win and claim he was cheating. Peter would just smirk and say, "What can I say I'm the best," which would cause Johnny to chuck a pillow at Peter's head.

"You know besides that very nerdy exterior you're actually pretty cool," Johnny commented as they played Mario Cart, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Peter pouted, "I resent that, I'm not that nerdy."

Johnny passed Peter's, character Princess Peach, then said, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. You're alright, but I kinda think you'd be better friends with Reed and Sue."

Peter groaned when he crashed his cart then replied, "Eh, maybe. But Johnny, just because we're brainiacs doesn't mean we'd get along."

"Well, it's refreshing to have a normal friend for once. People just want to be my friend cause I'm a superhero or I'm rich nowadays."

"Huh normal, not an adjective I'd use to describe myself," Peter mumbled.

Johnny crossed the finish line then jumped up, "Yes, I beat you! I guess I'm the best!"

Peter glanced at his phone and noticed all the missed texts from Tony and sighed, "Hey I gotta go. Tony has been texting me for a while saying that we need to go. Bye Johnny, I'll see you around."

"Bye Pete. Also, your only chance to intern here is getting superpowers," Johnny responded with a cocky smirk. Peter flipped him off and Johnny chuckled.

Peter left after saying bye to the other members of the Fantastic Four and met up with Tony in the car. During the car ride, Peter told Tony about Johnny and couldn't help but wonder if he should tell him he's Spidey so that they could patrol together. But that's a problem for another day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you liked about the chapter or would like to see happen in the comments below. Comments motivate me to update quicker, so just let me know what you think! :)


	7. Well, that's a first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, 3/4 of this chapter had previously been written, I just wasn't sure what to write next. Let me know what you though of the chapter and what you would like to see happen in the story. Nothing plot wise in this story is finalized, so your ideas could be used!!!

Before befriending her, Peter sometimes found himself analyzing Michelle just like she analyzed him. To most, she was generally a serious person, but Peter witnessed her dry sense of humor from time to time, which made him wonder how much of her personality was suppressed at school? She was a self-proclaimed loner, was nearly always seen reading a book, and drew people in crisis for _fun_. Regardless of her prickly personality, he knew she had the potential to be friendly, well, as friendly as Michelle could be...

To be honest, Peter always found her quite interesting, she was both perceptive and intimidating, which made others nervous (Peter included), but she was also quick-witted which made her the perfect candidate for Liz's position.

After becoming the captain the academic decathlon team, Michelle began to consider those on the team her friends and even allowed them to call her MJ. Peter's best bet as to why she pursued their friendship was because she wanted a good relationship with all her teammates, but Peter was just glad she was opening up to others.

A week later their friendship blossomed when Michelle traveled over from her secluded end of the table to the seat directly in front of Peter. To say they were absolutely dumbfounded would have been an understatement. She was known for her standoffish behavior, she kept her distance from everyone, and enjoyed mocking all of her fellow students, so the fact that she decided to sit with them out of her own free will was absolutely astonishing.

Automatically, Peter had risen an eyebrow at Ned and sent him a confused look. Ned returned the look and shrugged his shoulders, equally flabbergasted. Michelle watched their exchange with an amused smirk then continued to read Of Human Bondage. She appeared to be downright uninterested In Peter and Ned's conversation, but inwardly Michelle appreciated their company.

The point is, Michelle, became one of his closest friends, so he could tell when she's distressed. A frown took the place of her usual impassive expression and that had Peter worried because nothing ever seemed to bother Michelle.

Peter focused his attention of the glob of the chunky orange noodles that the school claimed to be mac and cheese, pulled out his phone and pretended to text May, then discreetly glanced over at Michelle every few seconds. The subtle glances made Peter feel like he was in a covert mission, which put him on edge due to his inability to be sneaky. After repeating the process a few times Peter felt a harsh kick to his shin causing him to yelp in surprise. Peter surveyed the area looking for the culprit, he quickly located the perpetrator, she was seated in front of him with a scowl plastered on her face.

"What are you looking at nerd?"

Peter gulped, "You looked upset so I was trying to figure out what was upsetting you. You always analyze people, so I decided to try and do what you do. You know, be observant. I didn't work."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock. And my mood doesn't concern you, just stay out of it."

"But–" Peter began, but he was cut off when Gwen sat down on the seat beside him.

"Hey Peter, whats up?" Gwen asked in a chipper voice.

Michelle's frown deepened, "I don't have time for this, if you need me I'll be doing my AP psychology work. Don't try and bother me, I'm putting my earbuds in."

Both Ned and Peter frowned, she had never snapped at Peter before, usually, her anger was only directed towards Flash. Peter was too shocked to comment and Michelle took it as an opportunity to put her earbuds in and started working on her AP Psychology vocabulary packet, it had a hundred vocabulary words on it and she didn't plan on doing it all at home.

Peter spent the rest of the lunch period talking to Ned and Gwen. After Ned's initial awkwardness, which was due to the fact that he was talking to a pretty girl, Ned was able to talk to Gwen without stuttering every other word. Peter took this as a success, he was glad they got along.

 

* * *

 

During all the classes Peter had with Michelle later on in the day Michelle remained closed off and silent, only talking when she was called on by a teacher.

Despite her clear warning not get involved in her personal business, Peter found himself following her home.

Her phone rang a few time and declined each time shoving her phone angrily into her pocket. Michelle stopped when her phone rang again and accepted it with a sigh. She sat down on the curb and hesitantly lifted the phone to her ear, obviously dreading the call. Peter hid in the alley a few feet away and listened in on the conversation with his enhanced hearing.

"Where are you brat!?" shouted a man angrily on the phone.

"Away from you," answered Michelle coolly.

"Sooner or later you're going to end up back home, no point in running."

"I couldn't live in that toxic house a second longer, that's why I left. Maybe if you paid more attention to me than your booze then I would be at home," Michelle snapped.

"You're just as stupid as your mother, get back here or I will call the police," demanded the man.

"Go ahead and call the police, I'm sure I could find some dirt that would land you in prison. If I can't find dirt, then I'll tell the police just how you treat me at home and I'm sure I won't be in your custody for long," threatened Michelle.

"You bitch!" yelled the man in a slurred voice.

At this point, Peter could tell the man was drunk and desperately wanted to go comfort, Michelle. No one deserved this kind of treatment, especially at home.

"Goodbye, don't contact me again."

Michelle ended the call then tugged the hood on her jacket further down to cover more of her face, she seemed to be crying, but Peter wasn't sure. It broke Peter's heart to see her like this before today Peter didn't think Michelle could cry.

Just as Peter was about to go and try to comfort MJ, he heard a desperate cry for help across the street and hastily yanked his mask out of his backpack. Even though he was worried about his friend, it was his responsibility to help the citizen in peril, he couldn't live with himself if he found out on the news later that they were killed or injured when he had the ability to help.

After getting into his suit, Peter webbed his tan Jansport backpack to the wall and swung over to the vicinity where he heard the cry for help. When he arrived at the scene a woman was about to get stabbed by a mugger who was holding her black Coach purse behind his back. Within seconds the knife was webbed out of his hands and his legs were webbed together causing him to fall on his face.

"Hey, that purse doesn't match with your outfit, good thing I got here before the fashion police did. Wait a second, that purse isn't yours is it?" questioned Peter sarcastically.

"Why you little—" started the mugger, but Peter webbed his mouth shut before he could finish the statement.

"Yoink!" shouted Peter as he yanked the purse out the crook's hands and tossed it to the woman.

"Thank you Spider-Man, I don't care what they say on the news, you're a hero," the woman said as she came over to Peter and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

Peter awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck once she let go of the embrace, "Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

The woman smiled slightly then ran out the alley wanting nothing more than to be as far away from her attacker as possible.

To be safe, Peter webbed the man to the brick wall and left a note saying, "Purse thief with a knife. Watch out, He's feeling stabby~ Spider-Man"

Pleased with his work, Peter swung away and asked, "Hey Karen, can you alert the authorities? I don't want this baddy getting away once the webs dissolve."

"I have notified the police. Peter, I recommend taking a break from patrolling for today your aunt has attempted to call you three times in the past twenty minutes," informed Karen.

"Shoot, Karen why didn't you tell me earlier?" questioned Peter as he made his way back to the spot where he left his backpack.

"Last week you told me to mute your aunt when patrolling since it, and I quote, 'messes with my concentration during fIghts'. Make that four calls," answered Karen sassily.

Peter sighed, leave it to Tony Stark to create AIs with attitude. "Just text her saying I'm coming," Peter mumbled as he tugged his backpack off the wall and took out his clothes that he shoved inside.

Once Peter changed into his civilian apparel he looked around for Michelle, but she was nowhere in sight. He walked straight to his apartment wondering what his aunt needed to tell him, she never continued to call him unless it was urgent. When he entered his apartment he was greeted with the sight of his aunt tidying the, once messy, kitchen.

"Hey May, whats up?"

"You would have known if you had answered your phone, but that's a conversation we will save for later. The nice lady next door is coming over later and she's bringing her niece so go wash up and get dressed," explained May as she continued to clean up the kitchen.

"But May, I've never met these people before," Peter whined.

"Peter don't worry, her niece is your age and she's pretty," May added with a wink.

Peter groaned and headed to his room to get ready for dinner.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Peter was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black collared button-down shirt, and black vans. He attempted to comb his hair, but his stubborn hair still looked fluffy. Right as Peter exited his room he heard a knock at the door.

"Peter go open the door!" May yelled from across the room.

He opened the door and instead of welcoming the guest inside he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

 


	8. ...

After year's of waiting, infinity war has finally be released to theaters. I purchased tickets like two months ago and watched the first showing that was avalible at 7:00 pm, it was a... good movie. However, the movie left me psychologically messed up. Sorry, but I'm taking a break from this story and will return when I can write this story without bawling my eyes out. Love you all and comment if you watched the movie and want to talk/rant about it with me, I'd love to rant about it with someone.

 

Update:

After watching the movie a second time I am not alright. The reason I haven't updated is because of my hectic schedule. Thanks for reading my story, I'll try to update soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you like and kindly let me know what you dislike. Thanks for reading!


End file.
